Pretend or Real
by xXxTwilight AngelxXx
Summary: Sakura is a tomboy and loves hanging out with her brother and their friend Li which she as a crush on.Risa the most popular girl in school ask Li out. Li doesn't went to go out with her. so he as to fake a girlfriend who is....Sakura!
1. Fake out

Chap.1

Summary

_Sakura is a tomboy and loves hanging out with her brother and their friend Li which she as a crush on.Risa the most popular girl in school ask Li out. Li doesn't went to go out with her because she'll ruing is life and if he says no then she going to make his life a living hell. So he fakes going out with...Sakura__! _

-

I was a tomboy. I have to brothers. One of my brother's name is Touya he goes to collage and the other brother Kuro he was 16 (Like me). Kuro and I were twins(fraternal twins). We both had brown hair. But, I had emerald and Kuro as brown eyes.

Will anyway, I only two best guy friends my bro(Kuro) and our friend Li because my best girlfriend Kiki moved to Mexico. Anyway my friend Li as messy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes you can hypnotized in them. I have a big crush him since we met like 3 years ago. Time to start the story.

I was sitting at my desk looking at the cherry blossoms fall off the trees well the teacher was talking. What up? I'm Sakura a none preppy girl. I'm a tomboy. I have nice past the shoulder length but not waist length hair. It's a honey brown and up in a bun right now. I have emerald eyes.

I'm wearing my black sweatpants and a black t-shirt that as my favorite band on it (Panic!at the disco.) As I stared out the window in my daze I heard someone calling my name. "Sakura tell me what the least three values of x is to this problem? 4x12." The teacher asked. Sakura didn't even have to think. "X 3,2,1." I answered.

"Good job." The teacher said as she went on with more problems. The bell finally rang. I packed up all my things to go find Kuro and Li. I checked to see if Kuro was at his looker and he was. Kuro was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. Kuro looked up at me. "Whats up?"

"Noting much.Where's Li?" I asked looking around for him. "Tennis practice. He said he be over later." Kuro said. "Ready to go?" I asked walking over to the door. "Yep." He said slamming his locker and catching up with her. They unchained their bikes and petaled off.

It was around 6:00 when Li got there. We were all downstairs talking until Li asked a question. "Ok. Do you know who Risa is?"Li asked. My eyes flared up with flames. That slut. With a captailed S. She is one of the snobby stuck up girls. She as blonde hair and blue eyes. She stole my boyfriend away in 7th grade. I'm never going to get over that plus she spread rumors about my best friend when she was here.

"Yeah. I know her." I said. "Well she wants to go out with me?"He whispered. "Are you for real?"Kuro shouted. "Yes, and I don't want to go out with her." I did a happy dance in my mind."Then tell her no."Kuro yawned. "That's the problem. If i say no my rep is ruined. The other 3 guys that refused her moved away from all the mean things she did to them. Darn me for being so sexy!"Li yelled. Kuro and me started cracking up laughing.

"Are you sure. You remind me of a monkey!"I said. "Not this nice face."Li said pointing at his face. "Right.So we need to come up with a idea." I remined them. "I got it Li and You can fake going out."Kuro said. My heart started beating faster and faster. "Yeah that's a good Idea."Li grinned. "Are you up for it?"Kuro asked.

"Sure." I smiled. With only 10 or 11 more days left until school is over and the big trip at the year. Man this going to be one hell of a ride. Plus the guy I like we r just pretending and it's not for real. I wish we could go out for real.

-

Hope u guys liked


	2. Makeover

"Um.. Ok." I said looking at Kuro and Li. They were standing there with Seventeen magazines and weird grins on their faces. "Ok.. can someone tell what the hell is going on." I yelled. "Well.. since your a tomboy and everything. We thought it be more ya know." Kuro said.

__

"Yuccck! I have to dress like a girl. Well I only do it for Li." You thought.

"So what's the deal ?" I yawned. "Well since were guys I was thinking that we get Seventeen magazines. So we can gave you a makeover." Li said with his sexy smile. "MAKEOVER! YOU TWO!" I partly yelled. They both smiled. I sighed " Do what you have to do. Just don't make me look like Kuro." There was a moment of silence.

Few seconds later.

"Hey did you call me ugly!" Kuro shouted. "Toke ya long enough." Li laughed. "Ok let's get started."

Kuro grab a piece of hair. "Be careful with that!" I yelled. "Sorry." Kuro sighed. Li pulled out a box of hair dye. I gave him a no-way look. "Don't worry. We are just giving you blonde highlights." Li said.

Li started to put the highlights in her hair. "Ok. What do you think she would look good in?" Kuro said pointing to the magazine. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah this one well go good with her complex." Li said in a girly voice. I busted out laughing.

Li smacked the back of my head. "Ow!" I hissed. "Stay still then."

Two hours later

"Did you get done getting dressed!" Li yelled. "Yeah! Hold on! You squid Billie! " I yelled. Li cocked his to the side. "What the hell is a squid Billie?!" Li said. "You!"

The door opened two minutes later. I opened the door to see two jaws that dropped. I had my highlighted hair in a ponytail. I wore my black sweats and a plain white tee. I had on some eyeliner and mascara that I got from my mom. "So...how do I look?" I whispered. "Great!" Li jumped. "Yeah!" Kuro smiled.

I grinned. "All you need is outfit." Kuro said. "No. I went to wear some of my boyish clothes, You know I don't like showing off my body." I said wrapping my hands around my body. "Ok we'll try." Li sighed.

You dropped to the bed. "So what's going down." I said looking up at them. "Let's see pretend to be my girl until she gives up." Li smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me." I yawned. _It's better than that slut having him. _I grinned as I thought about it . Then suddenly my grin dropped as I thought of something. _I'm fake dating somebody I like! This is not normal. But, It's for us both._

"Are you ok?" Li said standing over me. My eyes snapped open. "Yeah. Fine just fine." I breathed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be one hell of a day. 

-

Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Whole new view

**Author's note**

**Hey I just changed my name to **xXxTwilight AngelxXx **so it's the same old me. Sorry for confusion**

**Ok just so you know in this Chap the **_**letters that look like this is Sakura thoughts**._**Sorry it took me long school just ended and I'm going to a different school so i was just busy. So hope you like. On my page is a picture Sakura locket.**

-

3 Chap-Whole new view

"Guys I'm nervous." I said looking at my jean skirt and black tank top. "You look good." Li said looking away. _Wonder way he looked away?_

"Ow!" Kurowhined. "Get over!" I smirked. I looked at the clock. "Oh! Hell were going to be late." I yelled bending over grabbing my book bag.

I saw out the corner of my eye Li was looking at my... ASS! I blushed and grabbed my stuff and rushed out the house. My heart was beating like crazy.

I looked down my locket I made. It had a picture of me and Li in it when we were young. I grasped it as the cool wind made my hair come alive. I wonder what people are going to think?

I was lost in thought when a strong arm pulled me to a stop. I gasped. "It's me chill." Li said wrapping his strong arm around me.

My heart was beating so loud I thought he could hear it. "What are you doing." I asked looking down so he couldn't see my bright red face. "Being your sexy boyfriend." Li bragged. "Ha. Ha. Your not close to being sexy." I huffed.

His arm got tighter around me when we got closer to school.

"Don't worry I'm here." Li whispered in my ear. I jumped a little at the feel of his hot breath on my soft skin.

When we got to school everybody was staring at me... us. All the guys were whistling and all the girls were staring with their jaws hanging down.

When we saw Risa she walked over with her shorts riding up her ass... excuse my language. "Li-Li. How are you?" Risa grinned showing off her peril white teeth.

"Hey. This is my girlfriend Sakura." Li pulled me closer where I could feel his body heat. I blushed and waved. "Well isn't she darling." Risa grin started to die down. "Well. Li-Li I see you later." She flipped her hair and walked away.

"What a bi-"I was cut of by Li. "Don't say anything ok." He grinned. "Whatever!" I turned my head.

After to school. I saw Li waiting for me. "Hey babe." He said hugging me .

"Hey Li-Li." I said mocking Risa. Li laughed.

As we walked home I realized that Li was holding my hand. I blushed and turned my head. _I really wish this was real. _

_-_

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	4. Secret

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews. It's summer been busy so hope you like :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSS.**

**-**

Chap 4 Secret

My alarm clock went off and I rolled out the bed to get ready for school. I toke my shower and put on the outfit Kuro picked out for me. It was a black tank with a white half a jacket and jeans.

I curled my hair and put it in a ponytail. I looked if I said so myself. I grabbed my skates and headed out.

I was skating down the sidewalk when I saw Li. I jump on his back. "Waaaa!" Li yelled. I jumped off and started to laugh. "You scream like a girl!"

"No I don't!" He blushed.

"Ok! Whatever you say." I said still laughing.

"So you want something to laugh at." Li walked over to her and picked her up. "What! Put me down!" I yelled punching his back. "Now this is something to listen to." Li laughed.

I gave up after awhile and let him carry me. When we got to school he put me down.

"I hate you." I breathed.

"I love you too." He grinned. I smiled.

Li grabbed my hand. _Wait nobody's around. Why is he holding my hand?_

He walked me to my locker and kissed my cheek. I turned red..I mean red. I waved goodbye as he walked away.

"Li." I breathed.

After school.

I walked home without Li because he had to go do something. He said he come over after he's done.

I went inside my room to practice a song I was singing. Okay I love to sing when theirs nobody around. It's kind of like a secret nobody knows and I mean nobody.

I change into my sweats and a baggy tee-shirt. After I change I put in the CD and grabbed the Mic. I hit the play button.

**Even though I worry about it, I can't askI'm tired of swimming, and even you have become shy**

I did a spin. (I toke dance for three years sue me.)

**I want to see you, but I never can, waves push us apartAgain, just a little more distance**

Li walked in but I didn't notice. So a let my hair out.

**We can't dismiss this if we want to keep it going babyIf you don't feel the same then tell meEven if you see only the slightest chance,Then it's okay to try for the big celebration**

I jumped and twirled around. I was really getting into to it.

**I want to be with you nowBelieve in us together through the distanceNow is the time**

I turned on the fan and let it bring my hair to life. ( I really get into it)

**We can start overBecause I don't want to be aloneOne day, even the distanceWill embrace me, but I'll get used to itBecause after all, I wanna be with you**

I twirled around to see Li looking at me. I jump then screamed. "Bastard! You should have told me you were here."

"You sing really and I mean really good." Li said

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Why didn't you tell you could sing?"

"I thought it wasn't really good."

"You should try out for the talent show." Li suggested.

"I don't no."

"Pleassse! For me your bunny boo." He pouted.

I laughed. "Okay bunny boo I'll do it. But I need your help with a song, outfit, makeup, and that stuff."

"Okay whatever it takes to see my plushie cat up there."

"Oh but there one thing you need to stop."

"What?"

"The gay names."

Li laughed showing is dimples. I sighed. _I really do love him._

_-_

The next chap is going to be about the talent show and I'm going to make a vid for it. So if you have any songs or shows just PM me or post it in a review. The song I used was Final Distance by Utada Hikaru


	5. Talent Show

**Hey Peeps :) I finished the video. You all really need to check it out it came out really good. I would love if you did :) **

**Go to my page. TO get link**

**Thanks to ****lunasong13 for giving me one of the songs in the video. Well I'm going to shut up and let you guys read the story:)**

**o0o**

Chap 4: Talent show

"I hate that you made me do this." I glared at Li. Li gave me puppy dog eyes.

"You know you love me."

You started to laugh. "Ok whatever." Kuro walked in. "If I'm not bothering anybody. The Talent show is in 1 hour and we need to start moving."

"Yeah let's go!" Li jumped up. I walked behind him.

**o0o**

When they got to the Talent show there was loads of people. I gulped. I never sing in front of a big crowd.

Li looked at her. "Don't worry you'll do great." He kissed her forehead. I blushed and looked up him.

"Thanks."

"Hey come on guys!" Kuro called. We ran to catch up with him. "Okay guys you need to be on stage I'll be in the crowd recording." Kuro waved. We waved back.

"Okay baby. Don't get nervous. I see you later." Li kissed her cheek.

I blushed and watch him walk away. ""Hey Sakura." Risa huffed. "Hey."

"Are you nervous?" Risa flipped her hair.

"Nope! I'm good." I glared long and hard at her. She huffed and walked away. I heard the guy to present people was on.

"First up is Risa!" The Guy said.

Risa did a dance to Dream a Dream. When the dance was over the crowd went wild. She came backstage and flipped her hair in front of me. I growled. _What a baka!!_

I heard the guy say it was Miki turn. She was singing Alive. She wasn't even that bad.

After she got done it was Li turn.

Music started to come on and Li came riding on his skate broad. He did 360 and all those skate broad tricks. He was so hot doing those tricks. You smiled to yourself. When he got done he came to give you a hug.

You backed up. "Yeah your a sweat bucket and I don't need to look sweaty when I go on stage." You laughed.

Li laughed.

Next up was Rei. He was cute and the girl he was dating was cute too. Her name was Zaila.

Rei played the violin so good I thought I was going to cry.

When he was done. Tiki was next she is a really good hip hop singer. She sang Perfume. I loved it. Tiki is nice too.

Next up a was the C.A.C.B. That was a good dance. They danced to Fruit Candy. I tried dancing to the music and I tripped ,good thing nobody was there.

It was my turn. I walked up on stage and everything was silent until the song started to play. I sung and didn't mess up. I smile when It was over and everybody was clapping.

I went back stage and Li crushed me with a hug. "Can't...Breath." I struggled to get out.

"Sorry."

Kuro ran back there. "You guys rocked." "Thanks!!" They said.

"Can all contestant come to the floor?"

They all walked up to the stage. "Third place is Li." The crowd went wild.

"Second place Tiki." The crowd clap.

"First place..Sakura." Everybody clapped.

I smiled. "Woooooooooo Sakura!" Kuro yelled. I laughed.

Risa stormed off the stage. Li ran up to me and gave me a hug. "You did it!! Go Sakura!"

All I could do is smile. I was so happy.

I wanted him to hold me in his arms forever.

**o0o**

**Thanks for reading. R&R. :)**


	6. Invited

Hey My Readers. It's been forever. I been in school. Just was waiting for the first marking period to end. So I hope you enjoy. Sorry For the wait!

Chap 6. School days

I woke up and stared at the ceiling as I thought of Li. _Was it smart of me to do this? I thought. _I got out of bed and got ready for school.

"Hey Kuro." I said walking in the kitchen.

"Hey Sis." Kuro smiled at her.

"You ready to go."

"Yeah let me get my bag."

Kuro went to got get his bag. "Ok let's jet."

I turned to give him Don't-Ever-Say-That-Again look. We went outside to see Li standing there. "Hey. Toke you guys forever!" Li growled.

I gave him a playful push. "We didn't know that goofy."

Li blushed. "Yeah I knew that." Me and Kuro laughed has we started to walk to school.

As we walked I turned and saw Li staring at me. I caught his eye and he turned his head quickly. I blushed.

When we got to school Li grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he nudged his head toward Risa. I nodded.

Risa walk toward. She flipped her and said " Hey Li-Li!" She turned to me and stuck her chin up "Hey Sakura."

"Hey." Li said.

"Li are you going to come my party tonight?" Risa smiled.

"I don't know."

"Come on its going to awesome. You can bring Sakura if you like. Think about it." Risa trotted off.

"Jeez!" I said.

"What?" Li asked.

"Her she always so…grrrrr. Words I can't say!"

Li laughed. I gave him a look and he stopped.

"So are you going?" I asked as we stopped my locker.

"I don't know. Do you want to go?"

"Um…One word NO!" I crossed my arms.

"Okay that's fine with me." Li sighed.

I sighed. "Okay Okay! We can go you chubbo."

"I didn't say we had too." Li smirked.

"Do you or not?" I growled.

"Someone getting feisty." Li breathed in my ear.

I glanced around and I saw no one so why was he acting like that. He moved his hand up my waist.

"_What the hell is going on?" I thought. _

He was about to whisper something in my ear when the bell rang.

I closed my locker and backed away. "Yea let's go to the party. Um…got to go."

I ran to my class leaving him there.

My face was beet red.

"_What was that about?"_

_-_

_Just trying to you guys hyper for next Chap. _

_(13 days till Twilight) _


	7. Party

Chap 7: Party

I was at my last class when I saw Li in the hallway telling me to come here.

" can I get a sip of aqua?" I asked.

"Yes you may."

I got up and walked to the hallway.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Are you sure you want to go to the party." Li asked once again.

I turned to him with a smile on my face. "Yes its okay so stop asking me before I kick you."

"Okay but…" I kicked him.

"Okay! I get it!" He smiled.

I laughed.

I started to walk back to my classroom when Li grabbed my arm.

Li was looking into my eyes and I was looking back at him.

He was about to talk until came out.

"Sakura come back to class."

I looked at him and smiled "I got to go"

I turned and walk back to my classroom.

I sat in my seat and started to stare out the window.

_Wonder why he's doing this. Maybe it's a guy thing? _

_Wonder if they PMS like girls..JK?_

After class Li was at the door waiting for me.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I don't know. Just call me before you come."

"Alright. Are you sure you okay?" Li gave me that Tell-Me-The-Truth-Look

'Yes. Fine. Good. Bene." I growled.

"Okay. But what's Bene?"

"It means fine in Italian."

"Oh."

It was the end of school and I just rushed home so I could get ready.

I toke out my cutest clothes.

_I don't want that HO (Sorry about the language. She just is.) Risa getting my not real boyfriend._

_Ewww I sound jealous. I must really like this guy._

I picked out white shorts and a black shirt.

I put my black Nikes on to match my shirt.

I curled my hair in the back and left my bangs straight.

I grabbed my black eyeliner and mascara.

_Sorry guys but a girl got to look good for her guy._

I looked in the mirror and I looked pretty good.

My cell started to ring and I answered. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm pulling in right now." Li said.

"Okay." I hung up my phone.

"Kuro you going?" I asked.

"Yep." He said out in really nice clothes I never seen before.

"You looking good bro."

"Thanks you do too."

We walk out to the car and got in.

Li looked really cute.

He had on a white buttoned shirt and black jeans.

I sat next to him and his mouth dropped.

"You okay." I asked.

"Yeah. Fine." He said shaking his head.

We drove off talking about the party.

"I'm going to have to keep those guys off you." Li said.

"Really?" I said rising a eyebrow.

"Yep. Nobody's getting my girl." Li grinned.

I blushed and looked away.

We finally made and we got out the car.

"Wow look out all these people." Kuro said.

There was like over one hundred people.

We walked in the house and Risa greeted us.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"You guys made it in time for 7 minutes in heaven and truth or dare."

_Great._

"Come on guys." She showed us the way to the room.

"Take a seat."

I sat next to Li.

Kuro sat next to me.

"Okay guys. Lets start!" She smiled.

"Okay pick a color out Sakura"

I grabbed a color and it was GREEN.

"I got GREEN." I sighed.

"I did." Li grinned.

Risa glared at them.

We walked into the closet.

"I'm glad I didn't get some freak." I breathed.

I felt Li's hand going around my waist.

I gasped. _What is he doing?_

"Li what ar-" I got cut off by Li's hot lips.

I was shocked for a minute but then I got into.

He pushed me into the wall and started to rub my leg.

I started to unbutton his shirt then I started to stop.

"What are we doing?" I breathed.

"Kissing." Li panted.

"No we are pretending right?"

Li just blinked.

"I cant do anything unless I now you really liked me."

"Oh sorry."

It was 3 minutes later Risa opened the door.

"Your done."

"I need a drink." I said.

I went to the drink table near the pool.

"Hey Ho." Risa said.

"Hey Slut." I shot back.

"What!" She walked up to me and shoved me in the pool.

Everybody came running out.

"What's going on?" Li asked.

Risa grabbed Li by the collar and kiss him.

My eyes got really wide.

I got out the pool and ran to the car.

I sat there with a blank experience.

"What the hell?" Li yelled.

"Don't you like me?"

"If I like you I wouldn't be dating her!" Li yelled.

Li and Kuro came running up to the car.

"You okay?" Li asked.

"Yeah. I just tried an wet." I smiled

"Okay I'll take you home."

-

Finally up until 1:03. Hope you enjoy.

P.S I saw twilight and Jacob was banging.


End file.
